Goodnight Strider, my love
by Heiress of Blaze
Summary: Just a short story I put up from an actual rp I had. The end is very sweet and I made no edits whatsoever, just slapped on an author's not at the top. There is no plot, just dialogue. This was purely for fun and reviews are appreciated. This is boyxboy pairing and is rated for Dave's swearing. No flames please! This is a oneshot and will stay that way unless encouraged otherwise.


**A/N: Okay, so this is just a cheesy thing I'm putting up here with no plot whatsoever. This is an actual chat I had with a Dave while I was rping as John. This is a simple one shot where Dave and John get together and say goodnight. I put this up purely for the fun of it! And hopefully soon I'll have a better pepsicola fanfiction up called "We Remember" Enjoy! **

**ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat**

**turntechJohnsbutt [TG] joined chat**

**TG: sup**

**EB: hey dave**

**TG: whats up egbert**

**EB: nothing much. just getting annoyed by karkat**

**TG: as usual?**

**EB: yup.**

**EB: but this time, it's a little different...**

**TG: how?**

**EB: i think, in his alien troll way, he might've been flirting with me...**

**TG: oh well thats**

**TG: thats weird i guess**

**TG: i mean i can see why he was**

**TG: but still**

**EB: yeah.. wait. what?**

**TG: what?**

**EB: ... nevermind**

**EB: so i talked to rose about it**

**TG: whatd she say?**

**EB: and she confirmed he was**

**EB: and that i should talk to you**

**TG: talk to me?**

**EB: yeah, these were her words quote unquote**

**EB: "hmm... i see your problem. karkat is in fact making a 'move' on you. i suggest you confer with dave about this"**

**TG: ohh**

**TG: well damn okay then**

**EB: i was like rose, are you sure?**

**EB: and she said yes**

**TG: what was he saying?**

**TG: and stuff**

**EB: well, i can't exactly remember cuz i cut him after about twently lines but kinda something like this.**

**TG: oh?**

**EB: basically he was all like i'm the best your an idot i hate you yadda yadda yadda**

**TG: ohh i see**

**TG: well okay then**

**TG: yeah**

**EB: and then was all like i'd be better for you than that dave human and i was like what? and cut him off saying**

**EB: "i'm sorry karkat but i am not a homosexual. i'm not into you like that. we're just friends"**

**TG: and then whatd he say?**

**EB: ... he said you were luck and signed off. he hasn't bothered me since i told him that.**

**EB: i also might've said that you would make a way better boyfriend than he ever could.**

**TG: wait**

**EB: he logged back on, flipped me off, and then signed back off again**

**TG: you said what?**

**TG: i think thats a compliment right?**

**EB: ...err**

**EB: of course it is!**

**TG: i love you**

**EB: why would it not be?**

**EB: .! w- what?**

**TG: what?**

**EB: did i read that correctly?**

**TG: shit okay forget i said that then yeah**

**EB: i'm not saying it's a bad thing...**

**TG: wait youre not?**

**EB: not what?**

**EB: dave?**

**TG: youre not saying its a bad thing?**

**EB: err.. yes? okay. what i'm trying to say here is that...**

**EB: err..**

**EB: uh...**

**TG: what?**

**EB: fuck! why is this so hard to say...**

**EB: the reason i say i'm not a homosexual**

**EB: is because, in reality**

**TG: hm?**

**EB: i've always... lovedyou**

**TG: wait you have?**

**TG: is this a prank?**

**TG: i swear to god**

**TG: youre shitting me arent you**

**EB: no! why would this be a rpank**

**EB: *prank?**

**TG: because it doesnt make any sense**

**EB: what doesn't make any sense?**

**EB: i love you too**

**EB: there**

**TG: john**

**EB: see? it's out there for the whole world to read**

**EB: y- yes?**

**TG: john**

**EB: yes**

**TG: youre being adorable**

**EB: dave im blushin**

**EB: *blushing**

**TG: you are?**

**TG: see that right there**

**EB: y- yes.**

**TG: adorable**

**EB: don't laugh at me!**

**TG: im not laughing**

**EB: and i am not adorable**

**TG: what makes you think im laughing**

**TG: you are**

**EB: what?**

**EB: no im not**

**EB: i blushing like a schoolgirl that's just seeen her first crsuh**

**TG: john**

**EB: crap, dad's telling me to get off soon... so if i log off. that's why**

**EB: just warning you**

**EB: yes dave**

**TG: i love you**

**EB: i love you too dave!**

**EB: ... just squealed like a schoolgirl**

**TG: you did?**

**EB: yes...**

**TG: see thats cute you cant even say its not because it is**

**EB: curse my derpiness!**

**EB: and buck teeth**

**EB: and everything else that makes me cut**

**EB: *cute**

**EB: its so embarrassing...**

**TG: it shouldnt be **

**TG: hows it embarrassing?**

**EB: guys, shouldn't be associate with cute. ever**

**EB: it just is**

**EB: coming from the coolguy i fell head over heels in love with**

**TG: well**

**EB: well?**

**TG: look okay how about this**

**TG: if you wanted to**

**TG: maybe we could like**

**TG: be boyfriend things or whatever**

**TG: i mena**

**TG: if thats fine with you**

**EB: you just made my day. i could kiss right about now. too bad i goota go for the night.**

**EB: dad says to get off**

**EB: goodnight dave**

**TG: bye**

**EB: i love you**

**TG: goodnight john i love you too**

**EB: there go the schoolgirl giggles...**

**TG: see look there goes me calling you adorable**

**EB: i really don't want to say goodnight.**

**TG: me either**

**EB: well, until we meet again someday**

**EB: goodbye**

**TG: bye egbert**

**EB: and then i can reenact con air and reunite with my loving wife and daughter casey**

**TG: wait what?**

**EB: bye strider my love**

**TG: bye egbert my love**


End file.
